


生而为君

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 如果Orm对兄长的感情从来都不是怨恨，如果他责备的另有其人





	生而为君

【母亲曾讲述，陆地一位诗人说过，将两艘船放在海上，即使没有风浪，最终他们也总会相遇。  
幼年的我不理解这句话。  
后来发现，这句话后面还有一部分。将一对仇敌放在人群中，他们会不可避免地相逢。我的父亲是泽贝尔的奥瓦克斯王，我母亲是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，他们从出生就注定要结合。而我，是政治联姻的产物，是生来注定要成为君王的人。】

“终有一天，会有一位真正的君主，拿到亚特兰王的三叉戟，重新统领海洋。”Atlanna女王手拿一只龙虾壳，绘声绘色讲着故事。Orm偏头看看一旁Mera，那姑娘正两手托腮眨巴着圆亮的绿眼睛注视女王。  
小Orm总是在母亲介绍历史与传奇时走神，他想不通成为君主有什么意思。不过这无所谓，他的生活本来就是毫无生趣的。  
一成不变的海景，大门不出的王宫，枯燥的课程与训练，唯一只有那些关于他不曾接触世界的传闻，能让六岁的Orm水蓝色的眸子闪烁孩童特有的纯真光芒。  
“Mommy，”Orm的鼻子以下埋在丝绸被单下，小小的身子随着水波轻轻摇晃，瓮声瓮气呼唤出只有与母亲独处才能出口的亲密称呼，“陆地是什么样子？”  
“陆地啊......和我们非常不同。”Atlanna的视线缓缓飘远。  
“很可怕吗？”  
“不，当然不。”母亲被他瑟缩的可怜模样逗笑了，俯身凑近，手掌摩挲着Orm的额头和脸颊，“在海底我们只能接触到咸涩的水，陆地有多种多样的体验。风吹拂在皮肤上的清爽，雨水打在屋顶的淅沥声响，皑皑白雪在深色树杈堆积又落下。看到太阳升起又落下，繁星与银白的月亮点缀夜空。广袤的原野，幽深的森林，还有镜子似的湖泊，就像小一点的海洋，不过其中的水没有盐分。陆地有昼夜的交错四季的变换，可以感受刺骨的严寒到炎烈的酷暑，感受花香的笼罩和消散，感受到变迁与推移，还可以感受泪水划过脸颊的温热酸涩。”  
“泪水？”小Orm困惑地嘟起嘴巴，“那是什么？”  
Atlanna无声地同幼子对视片刻，扯起复杂的笑容，“有一天你会体会到的，我的小王子。”  
心思细腻的Orm在母亲的晚安吻中察觉到一丝苦涩，她蔚蓝眼睛中荡过一泊悲伤，微微刺痛了他年幼的内心。直觉告诉他，母亲藏了个秘密，这秘密甜蜜又痛苦，埋在心底让她步履沉重。

他偷偷观察着母亲，想要探寻那片不可跟父亲、儿子和族人分享的秘土。他是那么爱自己的母亲，迷恋她的喃喃低语，她的微笑，她的拥抱，所以不愿看到那银白色的窈窕背影，在孤身一人时显露出的黯然神伤。  
“Arthur...我的孩子......”  
母亲在书房打瞌睡时的梦话，推开聚在Orm心头的一团迷雾。他不是一个人。  
这让Orm隐隐地喜悦，掘出期待的岩浆。  
“我的小战士，今天的训练没有偷懒吧？”父王动作略显粗暴地把Orm抱到膝头，手指掐得男孩肋下一阵疼痛。  
“没有，父亲。”他挺直腰板希望自己的努力被认可。  
“很好。”大大的手掌按上他松软的金发，“要坚持下去，逼迫自己每场格斗做到最好赢取胜利，你可是要拿起我的三叉戟，成为海洋领主的人。”  
小Orm没有作答，勉强忍住啃咬拇指的欲望，他对成为海洋领主有点排斥，听上去是个麻烦的身份。“父亲......我什么时候能见见...见见我的兄弟？”  
“嗯？”那声严厉的质疑从父王喉咙中挤出时他便后悔了，可惜为时已晚。

他愣愣被守卫拦在后方，看着母亲被镣铐铁链禁锢，狼狈凄惨地跪在王座下方的审讯台。  
“Atlanna女王，与陆地人通奸并诞下一子，叛国辱君！那个混血野种，令我，令我的子民，令七大王国蒙羞！我在此宣判，判处Atlanna叛国罪，择日献祭于海沟国国民。”  
因刑罚伤痕累累无力挣扎的母亲在这个瞬间带着些凛然闭上双眼，又缓慢睁开，目光瞥向Orm的脸，离得太远让他看不清楚。母亲脸上是责备，失望还是愤恨？  
他躲过看守溜入气牢，乞求能在行刑前再见她一面。  
父亲的谋臣Vulko正站在牢门旁，他们在说什么？Orm藏在拐角处竖起耳朵。  
“你要发誓，会倾尽全力指导他，保护他，扶持他成为真正的君主。”  
“我发誓，我的女王。”

母亲被黑色的刑船带走那天，Orm在训练场疯了一样挥舞那把小号三叉戟，汗液代替眼泪被大海带走。他在寝房紧攥双拳，指甲抠进掌肉，血雾散在水中，一片咸涩的刺痛。  
多可笑，他亲手害死了母亲。  
但新的种子在某处萌芽，Orm前往技术部，奶声奶气地请求仍是少年的大将军之子Murk，讨来一条漂亮的松绿色挂坠，贴心送给他尊敬的谋臣Vulko。  
青年Vulko果真在事态平息后悄悄游向海岸，而Orm趴在桌边看着那个漂浮水球中模糊又奇异的景象，木质的港口，脚踩上去吱呀的声响，被风吹起的泥沙。  
Vulko敲响灯塔的房门，对着打开那道缝隙中深色卷发小麦色皮肤的少年咧开一个尽力温和的笑容，“你好，Arthur。”  
“你是谁？”少年戒备的眼眸闪烁过金光。  
“......Ormi。”浅金发色的男孩趴在桌面，轻声细语向水球中的兄长自我介绍。

他成了一个可耻的监视者与偷窥者，同挂坠上镜头想连接的水球被他藏在床底，不时拿出观察。

Arthur长高了，站在Vulko胸前高昂脑袋像个骄傲的角斗士。  
“记住，你的母亲是背叛国家和人民的叛徒，这在亚特兰蒂斯永不能被原谅。”  
Arthur学会了亚特兰蒂斯人的游泳方式，在水下兴奋地大笑，金色的眼睛在海底熠熠发光，望着鲸鱼来回的身影笑得像团火焰。  
“她与陆地野蛮人产下的那个东西，没有资格同你相提并论。那只是个肮脏的野种，你才是王国名正言顺的继承人。”  
Arthur刻了第一片纹身，排列的黑色三角形，像鱼鳞般漂亮。他的父亲Thomas是个温和的男人，会拥抱他，鼓励他，同Vulko回忆和讨论母亲，在避开Arthur的角落抖着肩膀哭泣，眼中淌下的水流就是眼泪吗？  
“看那边，小心，吾儿，注意那些尖锐的鱼叉。我们的子民就被陆地人如此残忍地捕杀，鲜血染红大海，废水让新生儿畸形，成堆的垃圾漂浮在水中侵犯我们的领地。不要忘记今日所见之景，认清陆地人的可憎面目，别去相信那个曾是母亲的女人说的疯话。我族有朝一日总会统帅海洋，征战陆地，让那些陆地人尝到自己行为种下的恶果。”  
Arthur得知母亲被献祭的事实了，他难以置信地紧握母亲的三叉戟，眼中烧灼怒火，三叉戟直直飞向Vulko旋出的水障。  
看到了吗，哥哥？我们是杀死她的共犯。而你练就的本领，胸中的怒吼，又是针对谁？  
“Orm！”父王中气十足的吼声在背后乍然响起，少年仓皇打碎水球，他已成长为强壮男人的兄长跟着碎裂成水滴直到消失。  
“你在看什么？！”蓝绿色的细眼睛死死盯着Orm的脸。  
“是我的密探，父亲。”十七岁的少年抿着嘴，目光看不出一丝心虚，俊美的面容处处都是Atlanna的影子，“我一直用小型监视器知晓那个野种的一举一动，以防他有任何威胁我国安危的意图。”  
国王眯起眼睛怀疑地上下打量儿子，最终还是和缓了表情，“你做的很对，吾儿。”

改变是在一个惊醒的梦境发生的，Orm梦见了他的兄长，那个他熟悉万分却又无法触及的男人。他正经历着青春期，粉色的梦中有着少年最为隐秘和羞耻的画面，寝宫的水中漂散的麝香味让他恐惧。Orm是个聪颖的男孩，他很清楚着意味着什么，罪恶的肮脏的感情在他的心中扎根滋生到无法控制的程度。  
太恶心了，令人作呕。他蜷缩成一团，骨骼都因身体的紧绷挤压到疼痛，Orm，你竟然卑贱地爱上那个肮脏的野种，甚至在梦中渴求他的触摸和交欢。这感情令他愤怒，熊熊的怒火灼伤了心房，恨与爱相交融直逼岸上那个毫不知情的兄长。他不该对一个仇敌，一个血亲产生这样的情感，那是害死母亲的凶手，折损自己人生的罪魁祸首。  
可他控制不住地思念Arthur，这变成他内心最深处的一个污点，一个侵蚀他的魔鬼。  
整整十年的扭曲暗恋像黑色的藤蔓包缠Orm，他倾尽一切只为摆脱那种情感。偏执久病的父亲在床榻边掐着Orm的手腕要他发誓会忠于国家，领导亚特兰蒂斯征服陆地，他答应了，把那把沉甸甸的银色三叉戟交到他手中，他接受了。Orm用各式铠甲将自己武装，掩盖住磐石般心脏中那块岌岌可危的软肋。他在火之环打败一个又一个挑战者，锻炼出强健的躯体，来保卫自己易碎的灵魂。他竭尽所能做一个贤明的君主，很成功，人民对他的尊敬到了崇拜的程度。

Mera与护卫队守卫的母盒被夺走，据上报那个混血兄长到达了他们的遗迹。荒原狼被岸上那群跳梁小丑打败，来往船只都听闻了海王的名号。  
真威风啊，Orm在王座上紧绷着表情，心中却在因极怒咆哮。他甚至不知道自己在气些什么，是气Arthur还是气自己。  
“我要尽快统率海底四国军队，向陆地人宣战。”他对Vulko说道，无视对方眼底的忧虑。  
如果没有Arthur就好了，如果他消失就好了。  
掀起的海啸是对陆地人的警告，也是对兄长的挑衅。Murk受Orm私命驻扎在关口严查Arthur的动向，在海床的气泡腔抓住了他。

“把他四肢拷起，压到审讯台。”  
【要用母亲曾经历的折磨对待他。】  
“我的哥哥，每当我想起你这个母亲与陆地人苟合的野种就感到蒙羞，恨不能用三叉戟扎穿你的心脏。”  
【想到你的每分每秒，我的心脏都像是被三叉戟来回穿刺。】  
“不如解开镣铐，如何，我的小弟弟？”  
【再近一点，甚至就能吻到他了。】  
“我会把你打得屁滚尿流（make your ass open）。”  
【什么？】  
“我接受你的决斗，准备让他上火之环。”  
【那是我荣耀的展台，我和你，终究不可共存。将两艘船放在海上，即使没有风浪，最终他们也总会相遇。将一对仇敌放在人群中，他们会不可避免地相逢。哥哥，或许是命运将你送到了我面前？】  
“曾有段时间，我想见你的心情比什么都强烈，想和我的小弟弟互相认识一下。让他知道他不是一个人，还有我在。”  
【够了。】  
“你是我们母亲被处刑的原因，我从那时就恨你。”  
【我从那时就爱你，这情绪让我愤恨到想将你千刀万剐，让我憎恨自己的不堪。】  
“但我不想杀你，Arthur，给你最后一次机会，离开，再也不要回到亚特兰蒂斯。”  
【离开，否则这次我会杀了你。】

Mera的船溶蚀在岩浆中，Orm望着那渐渐被吞噬的残骸，一时不知该感到轻松还是悲痛。可是他活下来了，不是吗？Murk找到Black Manta带领先锋队追杀Arthur，可他不会成功。Orm了解自己的兄长，他的能力远不止此。

当Arthur携领庞大的军队杀到咸水国边境，他威风凛凛的兄长身披金色铠甲站在卡拉森头顶，海王的三叉戟盈盈泛着金光，Orm几乎感到内心翻涌的一阵惊喜。  
三叉戟翻转卷起牢不可破的水障，父亲的兵器破碎在手中。  
他的兄长到底是真正的君主。  
“动手吧。”  
【杀了我，结束这一切，结束我的痛苦。】  
而母亲的拥抱让他变回那个孩童，他的愧疚，他的自责，他的愤恨与爱怜，化为海面上不易察觉的泪滴。她从未怨过Orm无意的出卖，那日遥远的目光中，满是对幼子的担忧。别成为你父亲那样的人，不要恐惧自由的爱。  
【可我怕极了，妈妈。】  
他的眼睛回避兄长的目光，并因它感到皮肤灼烫。

【我的父亲是泽贝尔的奥瓦克斯王，我母亲是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，他们从出生就注定要结合。而我，我是破败低卑的囚徒，没有爱情，没有守候，没有拥护，剩下的只是可笑的自怨自艾，掩藏自己倾心真正君王的鄙陋内心。】

那头散乱的长发飘进他的视野。Orm在看到Arthur脸上略带怜悯的神情时，扯出一丝自嘲的笑容。他的兄长将手从铁栏间伸入，Orm望着那粗壮的小臂，思考这是求和的握手，还是掐向自己脖颈的杀意？  
而Arthur只是轻轻抚摩他的脸颊，像兄长对待幼弟，像母亲对待儿子，也或许，像一个君王对待爱人。  
【别傻了，Orm。】  
他向后躲开，背过身去。“呵，到头来我还是一无所有。”  
身后的男人长久地沉默，直到Orm以为他已经离开。  
“你还有我。”Arthur的话语宛如叹息，夹带着某种宠溺与无奈的情绪，“还有我，my little brother。”

 

END


End file.
